


Sparkle

by carolinecrane



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick indulges one of Greg's fetishes. Post-ep for 9.08, "Young Man With a Horn".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle

By the time they get home the sun's bright, light pouring in through the bedroom windows and Nick heads straight for the blackout curtains. Before he gets them closed a hand lands on his arm, tugging him back away from the window. "Leave them open."

Nick opens his mouth to complain, because it's been a long night and he never sleeps that well when the sun's leaking in through the cracks between the blinds. But when he catches the look on Greg's face he shakes his head and lets himself be pulled back toward the bed, an amused grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. And he probably should have seen this coming, because Greg was already pretty jazzed about getting inside that old hotel before he even got a look at the dressing rooms. And he's still beat, but he's not going to turn Greg down when he's looking at Nick like that.

He lets Greg tug his shirt off, warm hands running over his skin as Greg pushes him back onto the bed. His pants are next, then Nick props himself up on his elbows to watch Greg pull his own clothes off. He thinks about suggesting they put down a towel or something, because they're still picking glitter off the sheets that were on the bed the last time they did this. But Greg's already climbing onto the mattress, a knee on either side of his hips and Nick decides he can live with another pair of sparkly sheets.

Nick laughs when Greg grins down at him, lifting a little pot of body glitter -- gold this time -- and he's pretty sure it's the same stuff college girls used to leave all over him and his frat brothers at the clubs back in Dallas. That doesn't stop him from letting Greg smear a wide stripe across the center of his chest, looking down to watch the glitter sparkle in the filtered sunlight.

Greg leans back to admire his handiwork, then he looks up and grins again. "Gold is definitely your color."

"Looks pretty good on you too," Nick says, then he leans up to pull Greg in for a slow kiss. His hands slide down Greg's back, tracing the scars that span his shoulders. And it's been a long time since the explosion, but he still likes mapping the marks it left on Greg's skin. For the first few months his stomach pitched every time he caught sight of them, because they made him think of how much worse the explosion could have been. But now he thinks of them as just another thing that makes Greg...well, _Greg_ , and he likes that he can close his eyes and picture the pattern of the scars. But he's not thinking about that now, because Greg's hands are running up and down his biceps and Nick knows he's leaving a trail of gold in his wake. He laughs against Greg's mouth and pulls him close, rolling until Greg's pinned underneath him, breathless and flushed and grinning up at Nick. 

Greg reaches for the glitter again, rubbing some into both palms before he pushes against Nick's shoulders until her presses up to look down at Greg. He knows what Greg wants, so he's not surprised when Greg reaches up to run his hands along Nick's shoulders and down his chest. He stops at Nick's stomach, fingers sliding along Nick's skin and spreading more glitter. Nick shakes his head when Greg leans back to admire his handiwork for the second time, but he knows his role in this and he's happy to oblige.

When Greg's satisfied Nick surges forward, pressing the full length of his body against Greg's to kiss him hard. Hands travel across every bit of skin they can reach, and Nick knows when they're finished the sheets and their skin and even their hair will be covered in glitter. Which is the whole point, so he does his best to share the wealth. 

Greg moves underneath him, legs wrapping around Nick's waist and suddenly Nick wants to see those legs covered in glitter. So maybe he's developing a glitter fetish too; he's never really thought of that as his style, but when it comes to Greg nothing really surprises him. Nick reaches for the little pot of glitter and digs his fingers in, grinning down at Greg as he rubs it into his palms and then slides his hands over Greg's thighs. 

When Greg realizes what he's doing his eyes get a little darker, and he wraps his legs even tighter around Nick's waist and pulls him close again. "I love you," he says, and Nick laughs because Greg still sounds surprised that he's willing to play along even after all this time. It gets him an enthusiastic kiss, though, and he lets Greg roll them over again until Nick's looking up at him. And he likes Greg any way he can get him, but he has to admit that he does look pretty good covered in glitter. The gold catches in the sun and makes Greg look a little bit like he's glowing, and Nick thinks of those pictures of saints with glowing halos and laughs at the idea of Greg as some kind of fallen angel.

Greg’s knees are planted on either side of him, his ass pressing back against Nick’s cock and it feels good, but Nick can tell he’s not in a hurry. His hands are still moving on Nick’s skin, tracing patterns on his chest just to watch the sun catch on the glitter. Nick has no idea what it is about glitter that gets Greg off, has no idea how he discovered this particular fetish or if it’s just something he said out loud and then decided to try out. Then again, that’s how Greg comes up with most of his best ideas, so Nick doesn’t really mind. And okay, sometimes it takes a little work to talk him into some of the weirder stuff, but Greg’s a persuasive guy.

He’s done a lot of things with Greg that he never would have thought up on his own – that he never would have tried with anyone else – so the glitter thing is actually pretty tame. The only complaint he really has about it is that it’s impossible to get all of it off, and even that isn’t necessarily a bad thing.

Nick’s hands slide up Greg’s back to pull him forward, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Greg’s mouth. He presses another one to Greg’s cheek, then his earlobe, working his way down Greg’s neck to his collarbone. And he’s still pinned down by the weight of Greg’s whole body, so when he can’t go any further he starts back up the other side. Greg’s making contented sounds in the back of his throat, hands flexing against Nick’s shoulders and when Nick reaches Greg’s mouth again Greg turns into the kiss.

It’s slow and thorough, one hand leaving Nick’s shoulder to slide into his hair, and that’s how the glitter gets everywhere. But he doesn’t care, because Greg’s pulling back to look at him and Nick laughs when he spots the glitter on Greg’s lips. It gives him an idea, though, and he pushes until Greg’s flat on his back on the mattress. 

Before he has a chance to complain Nick’s climbing over him, kissing his way up one glittered-covered thigh until he reaches Greg’s cock. He pauses for a second and looks up, grinning at Greg’s expression. And they’re really never getting rid of all this glitter now, but it’s worth it just to watch Greg watching him while Nick slides glittery lips down his cock. 

He reaches up with one hand to hold Greg’s hips against the mattress, finding a rhythm until Greg’s thrusting up minutely in time with Nick’s mouth. And it’s hot, but he wants to _see_ , so Nick ignores Greg’s frustrated moan as he pulls off and looks down to admire pale skin covered in glitter. 

He can feel glitter on his tongue, laughs at the thought of how much time he’s going to spend cleaning up after this. But Greg’s grinning at him like Nick’s the best thing he’s ever seen, so he doesn’t really mind. He reaches out and closes a hand around Greg’s cock, stroking in time with Greg’s thrusts. And Greg’s just _watching_ , fighting hard to keep his eyes open and somehow that makes this even hotter. 

Nick leans forward to kiss him again, swallowing the sound of Greg’s moan as he bucks up hard and comes in Nick’s hand. He pulls back to look, taking in flushed skin as Greg tries to catch his breath. And this is the point where Nick pushes Greg’s legs apart and pushes inside, but his hands are covered in glitter -- he's even got glitter in his mouth -- and he’s guessing it’s a bad idea to get it _everywhere_.

Greg must be thinking the same thing, because he laughs and blinks his eyes open to look up at Nick. “Guess I didn’t think this all the way through.”

And neither did Nick, because the first time Greg dragged out the glitter Nick was more than willing to let Greg do whatever he wanted, but he never touched the stuff himself. But he’s pretty sure there’s a reason no one’s invented lube with glitter in it, so he’s not going to take a chance. Instead he kisses Greg again, sighing against his mouth when a hand closes around his cock.

It’s not the same as burying himself inside Greg, but it still feels good and Nick thrusts into Greg’s grip faster and faster until he comes with a gasp. When he catches his breath he looks down at the mess of glitter and sweat and come on his skin, laughing and looking up at Greg. “I think we’re going to have to throw these sheets away.”

Greg’s skin is still moving on his hands, slower now because they’re both exhausted, but Nick can tell he’s trying to commit the sight of Nick covered in glitter to memory before they have to wash it all off and go back to work.

“Totally worth it,” he says, and Nick would agree if he wasn’t too busy kissing Greg again.

~

They're standing over the third DB of the night, the harsh lights of the convenience store burning overhead. And they didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so Nick's exhausted already and they're only halfway through their shift. He sighs and looks over at Greg, all set to pull rank and force Greg to do the pointless fingerprinting while he collects the rest of the evidence. But something on Greg's face catches his eye, and he smiles and glances up to make sure the beat cop who's lurking around isn't watching before he reaches over and runs a finger across Greg's skin.

When Greg looks up at him he holds his finger up, grinning as Greg takes in the piece of glitter sparkling on his fingertip. "Tell you what," Nick says, straightening up so he won't give in to the urge to kiss Greg while they're on duty, "I'll dust for prints tonight."


End file.
